


the quiet's getting loud

by aelescribe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelescribe/pseuds/aelescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper pushes; Pearl pushes back harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the quiet's getting loud

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. I'm just thriving in rareship hell.

Pearl is far from soft. Her slight build and smooth face don’t meld under Jasper’s hands; rather, when Jasper holds her, she is pierced by a cold lance. Everything about Pearl is chilling. She’s ethereal. Otherworldly. She shouldn’t exist, yet she does.

She bruises easily. Her perfect composure is marred by blue abrasions and scrapes that fade in a few hours. But in the meantime, Jasper is all over her. It’s not so much caressing as it is crushing her in an iron grip, hands on her waist, gnawing at her lower lip. Sometimes the Pearl seems to long for softness, in contrast to the heavy scratches she leaves on Jasper’s neck and chest. In a way, Pearl’s touches scathe her even more.

Jasper pushes; Pearl pushes back harder. They’re not loving, yet they’re the perfect definition of intimate. Closer than close. Pulling, straining, biting until every inch of flesh has been worked under teeth, hand, and tongue.

The warrior has her pressed against a rocky cliff to the side of the beach house. The sun has just set, casting a twilight glow over them both. A streak of scratches on her jaw matches her red stripes. Pearl can do damage when she wants to. Jasper’s hand is pressed to the base of Pearl’s throat, claws digging in. Pearl exhales slowly and lolls her head to the side. She stares at Jasper through half-lidded eyes full of some undefinable emotion. She’s not sure what the Pearl is thinking.

Her anger begins to wane and she pulls her hand away, letting it rest on the side of her face. They both stare at each other, chests heaving, trying to calm themselves. Pearl seizes the warrior and pulls her close, tangling a hand in her wicked hair, feverishly pressing her lips against Jasper’s. “I hate you,” she murmurs into her mouth, teeth scraping tongue. And Jasper thinks that phrase has never sounded so sweet.

 


End file.
